


Let's See if We Can Put That Mouth to Good Use

by Smutty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Sex, Dildos, Double Penetration, Fucking Machines, Gags, Kidnapping, Nipple Clamps, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader-Insert, Smut, Spitroasting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutty/pseuds/Smutty
Summary: You are kidnapped by two criminals, who just so happen to be the Winchester brothers, in their hopes of using you for ransom, but when your dad isn't replying Dean ends up getting bored and looks for a way to waste time- you. Sam joins in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If there's something you would like to see please leave a comment, I can't promise anything as I am pretty busy but I will try to write the ones that catch my eye. I mostly do dub-con and/or reader inserts, but I'm up for whatever

This afternoon you had gotten back from work and had taken off the old bra that felt like it was suffocating you all day and had decided to chill on the couch while you waited for everyone else to get back.

Now you were starting to really wish you had not.

It only took a few minutes of laying on the couch to start and drift off then you were suddenly awake and struggling as a cloth was pressed over your mouth and nose. A few seconds later and darkness started to take over your vision and then you had woken up here. 

A cold, abandoned-looking warehouse.

You were tied to a chair, your arms tied behind you and your legs tied to the chair legs making it so that you were sitting with your legs spread slightly. A ratty, old cloth of a gag had been shoved between your lips while you were unconscious. All you were wearing was a skirt, socks, and a tank-top with no bra on underneath it.

Two men were discussing something quietly, but they paused when they heard you shift. The one guy gave you a sleazy looking grin.

“Hey Princess, good to see you're up.” He gave a small chuckle at your angered facial expression. You tried to ask who the hell he thought he was before you remembered you had that stupid gag in your mouth which just elicited another small laugh from him.

“Don't worry honey, we won't hurt you… too bad. We just want some of your daddy's money then we'll let you go.”

The second guy gave the first a look, but the first guy ignored it. He held up your phone and snapped a quick picture of you before you could even process what he was doing. He tossed the phone to the second guy.

“Put together the ransom text or whatever, Sammy.” he told the guy before striding towards you, all confidence and swagger in his movements. 

“while he's doing that, we have a little bit of time to waste, don't we?” He stated in a way that made your skin crawl with the unspoken intentions.

“Dean, I don't know if-” the second guy- Sammy spoke up before the first interrupted him.

“C'mon man, what's the point in going through all this effort if we don't get to have a little fun.”

You sat there silently hoping Sammy would do something- say something- that might save you from what was quickly becoming a nightmare, but he shrugged.

“Fine, but if you're indulging I'm not going to let you have all the fun.”

Dean smiled wolfishly and turned his gaze back to you, his eyes trailing down to your breasts where your pert nipples were barely disguised by the thin fabric of the tank-top. He ran his thumbs over both, feather-light.

“Are you really this cold or does being tied up do it for you?” he asked before pinching both nipples in a way that made you gasp, mostly in surprise, but there was a part of you that burned with a little bit of shame knowing that it wasn't completely just surprise.

He fondled your breasts a little more through the fabric and you twisted against the ropes hoping somehow this would end, wishing you could just be home. 

He smiled at your squirming before he finally released your breast. He reached towards the hem of your tank-top and the brush of his fingers there had your body freezing up momentarily.

“Hey now, don't stop. I like it when they struggle a bit.” 

A knot of fear was building slowly at the base of your throat, strangling any of your protests even if the gag wasn't in your mouth. He smiled again before pushing your top up and over your breasts. The somewhat cold air hit the sensitive skin and you sucked in a small breath.

He leaned forwards and placed his mouth around one of the nipples, sucking lightly and giving it a small bite, his teeth scraping along the sensitive skin, as his other hand played with your other breast. He pulled away from the nipple leaving the wet skin open to the air again before doing the same to the other tit.

“C'mon, you can't call that being turned on, that's being cold.” Sammy spoke up from directly behind you causing you to jump, you hadn't realized he was there at all.

“Au contraire,” Dean stated before reaching under your skirt and pulling your panties down to your knees in one quick motion. He slid a finger against your slit, teasing it, but not dipping any further. You tried to close your legs but the ropes and his one strong free hand kept you in place. He pulled his finger back to show that it was wet with slick.

Your face burned with shame and you twisted against the ropes again. He smiled and returned his hand to between your legs, pushing your skirt up to your hips and finding that small bead of nerves and massaging it with his calloused fingers. To your growing horror your hips bucked forward slightly and a small moan struggled to dig its way out of your throat.

“So needy.” He tsked like a teacher reprimanding his student. He moved his fingers away from your clit and towards your hole before swiftly pushing two fingers up in you. 

He didn't wait for you to stretch before he began pumping them back and forth quickly. The pain mixing with pleasure had you tipping your head back and your hips bucked forward on their own accord, desperate to bury his fingers deeper in you. Just as quickly the fingers were gone.

“Now, now.” He once again reprimanded. “This isn't for you, this is about me.” He reminded and whatever slight elation you had gotten from that brief period of pleasure began to sink. All the same you could feel everything in you trembling, begging for more.

“And you got my fingers all dirty.” He added in a petulant tone, holding up the two fingers he had thrust into you with and your face burned red-hot. He wiped them off on the fabric of your tank-top before turning his attention back to your pussy which quivered with built up need and the cold of the air brushing against it.

He positioned himself between your legs and began undoing his belt, a lust in his eyes that had you trying to close your legs again though you knew it was a fruitless attempt. He pulled out his cock, which was half hard and made a show of slowly stroking it before lining it up. You could feel the tip of his dick pressed right against the lips of your pussy.

You made a muffled sound of protest which he gave a small laugh to before he shoved all the way in. It burned in a way that had tremors of pain and pleasure running through your body. He stilled for a moment, fully sheathed, before he felt your walls contract around him and he huffed out a laugh.

He pulled out almost completely before slamming back in and from there he set a brutal pace. Your head tipped back as your breaths came out of you, sharp and fast, heat building up in your core despite your wishes. You hated everything about this, but also loved it and craved that sweet release.

He looked down at you and laughed as he watched your eyes go half-lidded with pleasure. “Oh you like this, you slut? You get off on being raped?”

His hands left your hips and went to the back of your head, undoing the gag. Where you had had some much to say before you now only let out panting breaths as he worked your body.

“What? Nothing to say?” He asked, but even his confident voice stuttered slightly as he began to reach climax.

His hand dipped to between your legs and his thumb found your clit again and rubbed it mercilessly. It was enough to send you over the edge with a scream. He kept going.

“Do you hear that?” He asked tauntingly. You did, the slap of flesh on flesh as he hammered into you and the lewd squelching sound of your own wetness, your face burned hot once again and you tried to turn away, but he wasn't finished yet.

He grabbed your hips, holding them still as he rocked back and forth. His pace hitched slightly and then he came, spilling hot cum into you. He gave one last thrust for good measure before he pulled out and let the rest of his cum spill over your legs.

You let your head fall back, chest heaving, eyes closed.

A hand played gently with your hair. “I guess it's my turn.” Sam said in a way that had your abused pussy quivering.

He pulled out a pocket knife and sliced the ropes that tied your legs to the chair and guided you to a kneeling position in front of him.

“Let's see if we can put that mouth of yours to better use.” He said as he tucked the pocket knife away again and began undoing his belt.

You tried to draw back, disgusted at the idea of taking this man's cock in your mouth but he held you in place with a fistful of your hair. He eased his dick out of his pants and pulled your face towards it, but you kept your mouth closed. You had already allowed one stranger to have his way with you, you wouldn't allow two if you could help it.

He rolled his eyes and with one hand pinched your nose closed and, when you gasped in air, used the other hand to guide his dick into your mouth. The hand on your nose returned to wrap into your hair.

“No biting.” He warned. “Or I promise this will be a lot less fun for you.”

He pushed into your mouth and tears began to prick at the corners of your eyes. He was so large and your lips felt stretched to bursting and you could feel him hit the back of your throat, making you choke.

He gave a small sound of pleasure when he felt your throat tighten around him and ignored your panicked choking. He grabbed more of your hair with his other hand and used it to hold your head in place as he aggressively thrusted into your mouth.

Tears were coming down your cheeks in earnest, each thrust made you choke, but the feeling of you choking around his cock only encouraged him to keep thrusting. He finally pulled back, your lips making a lewd popping sound as he pulled out completely. You looked up at him relieved but confused, he hadn't cum, why would he pull out?

He smiled down at you and stroked your damp cheek in a way that might have been endearing in another scenario. “You took my cock so well,” he praised, “but I wanted to do something else before I finish out.”

You nod, anything is okay as long as you can keep breathing and not choking again. His smile widens at your willingness and he grabs your hips, lifting you easily, and turns you around. One large hand presses your head down to the floor and the other knocks your legs apart and then pushes your skirt up so that your ass is sticking up, completely bare.

It's a humiliating position, but any attempt to move or shift is swiftly stopped by the hand still on the back of your head and just makes your ass sway in a way that is just welcoming.

With his free hand Sam collects some of the juices still dripping from your pussy after Dean's go and spreads them over your ass, letting one finger dip into your tight little hole. Your body shudders at the intrusion and you can hear the small huff of laughter from behind you.

A second finger joins the first and he experimentally pumps them in and out once or twice before using them to savagely scissor you the rest of the way open. You squeal at the painful treatment and he laughs. He pulls the two fingers out and gives your ass a sharp slap, effectively telling you to be quiet, before he shifts behind you.

You feel the tip press up against your entrance and you bite your lip. “Please, please don't.” You venture, he probably won't listen, but you feel you have to try.

As you expected, he ignores you and proceeds to slowly press into you. You are at least thankful that he didn't go for the quick thrust Dean had used, you're not sure your body could handle it at this point.

He pumps shallowly and slowly, taking his time in a way that makes your body scream. “Please…” the word leaves your lips again, but this time you aren't sure exactly want you are pleading for. Sam picks up on it.

“Please what, sweetheart?”

All that escapes your lips is a small sob and that's apparently good enough for him because he thrusts the rest of the way in. You can't help but gasp, it felt big in your mouth, but you've truly never felt this filled before. You can't help but whine as it begins to move back out, but he shoves back in.

He sets a slow pace at first, long and languid thrusts. You can feel your muscles clenching, begging for more and quicker. His pace quickens, going faster until it finally loses rhythm altogether, he pulls out at the last minute, spilling come all over your backside.

You feel your thighs tremble with relief and when he lets go of your hip and the back of your head you just lay on the floor, hands still tied behind your back. You feel empty and spent and so very dirty.

You look up as Sam put his cock away and zips his pants back up. Both of the men are looking down at you and Dean smiles. “Was I right or was I right?”

“Yeah, that wasn't bad, glad we chose to indulge on this one. What are we gonna do now?”

“Well I say we leave her the way she is and wait for a text back from daddy.” Dean says with a smirk. “Actually,” he adds and holds up your phone again, “say cheese.” He snaps a picture of you laying there, tank-top pushed up over you breast, panties at your ankles, skirt pushed up around your hips, and cum dripping from your abused holes.

“Dean.” Sam began, chastisingly.

“What? The old geiser has had plenty of time to respond, maybe he just needs a little extra push.”


	2. Chapter 2

You fell asleep at some point because the next thing you know you're waking up to water being sloshed over you and Dean's voice.

“Wakey, wakey. Your dad hasn't answered any of my texts so guess what that means!”

Your pretty sure you know exactly what it means, but you stay still and silent.

“More play time!” Dean says happily and then looks at you pensively. “But now your clothes are all wet so I guess we should just take them off.”

You try to scoot away from him, hellbent to keep whatever scrap of dignity you have left, but he's on you quickly and he pulls your panties and and skirt off in one quick movement and then he takes out his one pocket knife and cuts the straps of the tank-top on either shoulder so that your arms remain tied behind your back.

You squirm underneath him as he does this before he finally stands and looks down at you now that you're completely unclothed. “Save the fight, darling, we haven't even gotten started.”

Sam walks in and holds up a bag of take-out food and Dean looks at him and then smirks at you. “I'll be right back.” He promises.

As you lay there shivering you are glad of one thing only, the water had washed most of the drying cum off of you and now you feel considerably less sticky. Dean approaches holding some of the greasy fast food and your stomach grumbles audibly. 

He smiles and holds it out, you lift yourself up to your knees and hold your mouth open, begging. He lets you take a bite and then pulls it away and eats the rest himself.

“Alright Sammy, ready for another go around?” Sam joins his side and looks down at you.

“Yeah sounds good.” He replied.

Dean grabs a fistful of your hair and pulls you up to your feet. “Whatcha thinking Sam? You want the front or the back to start?”

“I'll take the back this time.” Sam offers and then you hear the tell-tale sound of his belt being undone.

“Right down to business, I like it.” Dean comments before he begins to undo his own belt. You look at him confused, you haven't quite figure out what it is they have in mind and then you feel the tip of Sam's dick slide forward between your folds and press against you from behind. You are barely lubricated at all and just the idea of what he's about to do elicits a whimper from you.

He uses one of his hands the bend you at the waist and the other to work his dick a bit until some of his precum comes peeking out, he presses it into you, bumping against your clit by accident, but it's enough to make you squirm slightly.

“Wait, wait, it'll be too tight.” you cry out.

“Eh,” he responds uncaring, “you took it up the ass so well yesterday, I'm sure you'll make it through on this one.” 

With that he thrusts in. It burns as his cock scrapes across your dry skin, but he keeps going and you let out a groan. He's so much taller than you that it puts it all at kind of a weird angle, but he doesn't seem to mind as he continues to thrust.

You were so focused on Sam that you had virtually forgotten about Dean until he grabbed your chin and turned your head back towards him. Then it was too late, all you could do was make a muffled sound of protest as he forced his dick into your mouth.

Dean balled both hands up in your hair and quickly set a fast pace of thrusting which were actually pretty consistent with the thrusts from Sam. Sam gripped your hips and lifted you higher so that he could get a better angle, but your feet could no longer touch the ground. You let out a yelp, muffled by Dean's cock which was buried deep in your mouth. It occured to you that the only thing keeping you up was the men on either end of you as your hands were still tied behind your back and your feet attempt to wrap loosely around Sam.

Both men continue to thrust, uncaring for your predicament (or perhaps further turned on by your slight panic) and they ignore the choking sounds that follow every thrust of Dean's cock.

Dean comes first, warm cum rushing down your throat and as you contort to try and continue to breathe it makes Sam's next thrust go in even deeper and at an angle which hits that bundle of nerves just perfectly. You can't stop yourself from shouting out around Dean's dick, cum dripping from your lips, as you feel yourself and Sam cum at the same time, warmth rushing to your lower region. 

Sam pulls out and sets your feet on the ground and Dean releases your hair. You try to stand up only to lose your balance and fall back into Sam who holds you in place, hands reaching around to cup your breasts, fingers pinching and pulling at your nipples. Dean steps forward so that he is pressed close to your front side and he lets a hand drift down to your throbbing pussy.

His fingers find your clit quickly and he circles them around it with quick and deft movements. It isn't long before your already abused body is reacting to the dual treatment of your nipples and clit. You let out a moan, followed by a gasp as your body spasms, but the men continue. Dean's fingers do not even pause as you spill out more slick and Sam continues to play roughly with your breasts while leaning his head forward to kiss and nip at your throat and ear.

Your hands are on Sam's hips in a desperate attempt to keep yourself standing. Another orgasm comes, rocking you and your body screams for the pleasure to stop. Finally Dean pauses, followed by Sam who now the only thing holding you up.

“How you feeling Sammy? Think you can swing a round two?”

You try to protest, but it just comes out as a moderately delirious sounding mumble that they pay no attention to. Dean pulls over the chair you had been tied to the day before and sits down, working his cock before he takes your hips in his hands and guides you to a seated position on his lap. He lines himself up with your hole and then slowly pulls you down until he is fully sheathed in your warmth. He moans softly and gives a small experimental thrust which elicits a small gasp from you.

Sam comes up behind you, working his own dick before pressing against your entrance. You feel the head of his dick there and shift in protest which only moves Dean inside you and you can't help but give a small moan.

“Too big.” You force out. “I won't be able to take it.”

Sam just gives that small huff of a laugh. “You've already said that one before and look at how that turned out, you took it just fine.”

With that he presses in. Your muscles protest at first, burning as he continues to push, but they finally give in just as you have. Both men are still for a second, letting you feel how unbelievably full you are with both of them fully seared inside you. It feels like you're close to bursting and hurts so badly, but in the most delicious way. Then they slowly begin to pump back and forth and you can't help the gasps and embarrassing moans that fall out of you.

Dean smiles at that. “Our cute little slut.” He states endearingly. “What cute little sounds you make when you just give in.”

You might have responded, but the heat and pressure was building in your lower stomach and you finally released with a shout. Both men kept going, their thrusts slowly became quicker and more aggressive. Your breaths came out as huffs and pants, mingling with Dean's hot breath.

Finally both men cum. Sam pulls out after that, letting his cum drip out and down the back of your legs. Dean lifts you off of his lap and you make the mistake of looking down at yourself, you thigh are completely soaked, the whole space between your legs is painted white with both men's cum.

Dean sets you down in the chair and laughs at the state of you as he adjusts all of his clothing. “You sure do look like a well-loved little toy.” He comments.

You don't have the energy to respond anymore and he turns away from you momentarily. “Hey Sam, what did the old man say?”

“He never responded.”

“Well we need to be heading out of town soon, what are we gonna do with her?”

Sam pondered for a second. “How about we bring her along? She makes good stress relief after all and it's not like we can just let her go after all this.”

Dean turns toward you with a wolfish grin. “Wonderful idea. Maybe we can stop and pick up some toys on our way for our next session.”


	3. Chapter 3

The men pulled up outside a low, bunker-like building and as Dean was getting out you saw your chance and opened the door and took off sprinting. Your hands were still tied behind your back and they had given you a new gag. Sam and Dean quickly caught up to you and Sam grabbed you by the arms, holding you still even as you struggled.

“No more of that.” Dean warned. “Stupid bitch.” He muttered, mostly to himself.

They dragged you inside and Sam tossed you to the concrete floor then went about unloading the rest of the stuff from the car.

“Whaddya say, Sammy?” Dean asked in that awful tone that meant bad things for you. “We can't just let her think it's ok for her to just go running off like that.”

“Well, what do you have in mind?” Sam asked.

Dean smiled down at you. “I was thinking we bring out the toys.”

Dean undid the ties on your hands and instead strapped them down to a table along with your ankles so that you were laying on the flat surface, naked, with your knees bent up so that your legs spread. Dean's gaze raking over you was already enough to get heat blooming in your face, you weren't looking forward to what was to come.

Dean pulled out a ring with three delicate chains coming off of it, the chains seeming to end in little clamps.

“Wh-what's that?” You asked reluctantly.

“Oh this? This is just one of my little toys.” Dean approaches you and attached one of the chain ends to your left nipple then the other to your right and the last chain trailed down you stomach and was attached to your clit. They were uncomfortable, but when you squirmed it just made the chains pull on your nipples or clit. Dean flicked the clamp on your clit and smiled when your body stiffened and you held back a small sound.

“So sensitive.” He chided as he pulled his already half hard dick out. He placed the tip against your pussy as he worked himself to complete hardness, teasing your pussy lips and bumping against the clamp every now and then.

You were breathing hard from trying not to react before he was even fully hard. He pressed into you and huffed out a laugh as you gave a choked squeal. He thrust long and hard, burying deep in you, jostling the clamp as his hips hit yours. He flicked the clamp over one of your nipples and you squirmed underneath him.

He sets a punishing pace, thrusting quickly and deeply each time. You could hear his skin slapping against you. You came with a cry, but he just kept going and with so much pressure on your clit and nipples you were quickly approaching another orgasm. When the second one washed over you, you could feel yourself tighten around Dean.

He gave a quiet curse before burying himself deeply in you and spilling hot come into you. He pulled out and leered down at you. “Your turn, Sammy.” He stated.

Sam was already hard and, with very little ado, pushed into you. As he thrust he tugged lightly on the chains, the feeling of your nipples and clit being pinched and pulled this roughly made it impossible to hold back many of your squeals and gasps. Sam’s dick was thicker than Dean's and you felt stretched around him, his dick prodding against all the sensitive spots within you. 

The clamps on your nipples were on either side of the nipple, pinching it between two prongs and Sam leaned down and licked a strip on one of the pointed, hard nipples and smiled as you gasped and then squirmed with how sensitive you were to it. He moved to the other breast and did the same.

His rhythm stuttered and he finally came, burying himself deep in you and letting his head tip back. You were breathing heavy, your chest heaving, causing the clamps to pull on your nipples and clit, giving them constant pressure. 

Dean came over and took the clamps off your nipples and clit. “Don't want to damage them too bad now do we?” He asked and you sighed in some relief.

You hoped now that they were done and you could be unstrapped and possibly get a little sleep, but one look at Sam's eager face told you that you were wrong. Dean retreated and returned with a machine in his hands, the metal arm of the machine was fitted with a ridged and fairly large dildo.

You squirmed at the thought of what that was for, feeling how sensitive you still were from the abuse dealt by both men. “No, please. Don't.” 

Dean smirked. “I said we were punishing you didn't I? Why would you think it would be that simple?” 

He lined the dildo up with you dripping hole and switched it on. The machine thrust deep into you, sliding in smoothly with how slick you were from your orgasms plus Sam and Dean's cum, and you couldn't hold back the audible gasp followed by a soft moan as it continued its ministrations. The boys watched for a little bit as you squirmed, trying to ease the pressure, but nothing worked, it continued to pound into you relentlessly.

You squealed as the pace picked up, jackrabbiting in you, before in slowed into long full thrusts again which had you panting and moaning as it kept going.

“Well I'm getting a little hungry.” Dean stated as he turned and walked into the kitchen. Sam joined him and they came back with sandwiches, sitting a little ways down the table from you.

“That noise is getting a little annoying.” Dean stated with a little pout to his voice.

“Y'know I think I have just the thing.” Sam walked over to you and, after rifling through the toys a bit, pulled out a bright red ball gag.

You tried to turn your face away, but there really wasn't anywhere to go and he fit the ball between your teeth and strapped the gag in place. The men went back to eating their lunch as your body shook from stimulation and small moans and grunts were muffled by the gag.

Finishing his food Dean came over and pulled another item out of the box- a vibrator. He pressed the vibrator to your clit and watched with a laugh as your eyes rolled back in pleasure and you basically drooled around the ball in your mouth.

He finally removed the vibrator and the machine. You could feel your body shaking.

“Now, you aren't gonna try running again, are you?” He asked sounding satisfied, pulling the gag off you.

You squeezed your eyes shut and shook your head. “I won't, I promise.”


End file.
